True Love Does Not a Triangle Make
by rapunzel'sgold
Summary: Lucas is dumbfounded when Riley brother zones him and Maya appears to have intimate feelings for him. He does not know what to do because there is no way he can be a brother to the girl who makes his heart go klippity-klop. In a series of events that occur through Girl Meets Texas and beyond Riley must realize that love is a two way street no third parties invited.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Day in the Life of Love**

When I think about the moments that sum up my life she is always in them. Her smiles and laughs are infectious to me. The way she tosses her hair and the way she smells so sweet. Since day one I have known that she was unique; a ubiquitous character dancing across the stage of my heart. I call her princess or city girl. Her real name is Riley Matthews and she is the girl that has captured my heart. My name is Lucas Friar and I have become a better person all because of the summer rain that cleanses my soul when Riley smiles. That is why when she says Maya likes me; I never take my eyes of off her or look at anyone else in the room, because no one else matters. I am tense and my heart is pulsating. She is standing in front of me and talking nonsense that is irrelevant to my soul. When she kisses my cheek it burns like fire, and tortures me in a way that singes my very being. "I love you Lucas and now I know how" those are her last words to me as she walks away. Then for the first time my eyes fell upon Maya, and she looks despondent; peradventure should I say she appears frightened. I had to ask because it needed to be addressed and handled carefully. "Is it true, do you like me?" She mumbles incoherently at first but when I looked at her confused she spoke with a clarifying tone. "Of course I like you Sundance, but it's not what Riley thinks." I am even more perplexed at her response. "What does Riley think and why?" She laughs un-amusedly, "She thinks that I have intimate feelings for you, she has had doubts about you two since the whole yearbook fiasco. She knows that I think you both act more like siblings than potential boyfriend and girlfriend." I stammer as I try to make sense of what she just confessed, "I thought that was over and we were clear about where we both stood" "You should know by now it is not always that simple when it comes to Riley. I was scared today because I didn't want to see you get hurt, I knew if anything happened to you Riley would feel guilty. I couldn't watch her reaction if something went wrong and you were seriously hurt. She would not have been able to handle that Lucas. She is very important to me and her pain, guilt, and all her feelings I feel them too." "Okay I am glad that's clear, but what do I do now, Riley just literally brother zoned me and I don't want to be her brother." For the first time Lucas and Maya acknowledged the other two people in the room, Farkle and Zay. Lucas looks at his two best friends, "guys, what am I going to do about Riley.?" Zay smiled mischievously and said "When you love someone you let them go, Lucas let her go, Cotton Candy Face could end up being my sugar." "Really Zay." Lucas narrowed his eyes at him and Zay chuckled. "If you really care about Riley then honesty is the best policy. Tell her the truth both of you just need to tell Riley what is really going on." Farkle added reassuringly. At that moment Riley returned her eyes were slightly puffy and red because she had been crying. "I think I am going to turn in early." she said this without making eye contact with any of her friends. Maya addressed her first, "Can we please talk first?" "Sure Peaches, what do you need?" Riley smiled at Maya. "You misinterpreted my feelings for Lucas, yes I like him but not like that. He is like an annoying brother that I want to give nuggies to all the time. I was only upset about him riding the bull because I knew how bad you would feel if Lucas got hurt. You would have blamed yourself and went to that dark area in Rileytown where the sun never shines. We all need our sunshine Riley you make all of us better when you're smiley Riley." Riley sobs and says "So you aren't in love with Lucas?"

"Not in a million years honey could I ever be in love with the boy that my best friend obviously adores." She hugs Riley. When the two girls end their embrace Maya gestures between Lucas and Riley and says, "you two need to talk, so me Farkle and Zay are going for a walk.?" As the three friends are exiting to give Riley and Lucas some privacy Farkle whispers to Lucas, "be honest." and Zay says, "Let her go I really could use some sweetness." Lucas pushes Zay away and chuckles at his ridiculousness. Then Riley and Lucas are suddenly all alone. "So….." Lucas begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Communication an Essential Part of a Good Relationship**

Then Riley and Lucas are suddenly all alone. "So…." Lucas begins. "Yeah." Riley responds. "I do not want to be your brother Riley, I like you and today I had some very important things I needed to tell you about our relationship." Riley looks everywhere but at Lucas and says, "Friendship you mean?" Lucas takes her hands into his and ask softly, "Is that all we are? Just friends? There nothing else between us but friendship? Because I thought we were building up to something much more. Tell me Riley is that what you really want us to be, just friends?" "No, but I am scared that if we become more it will be awkward and we'll lose each other. I don't want you to lose you Lucas." "I'm scared too, but I want to be with you Riley, I want to know what we can be if we let ourselves pursue this connection we have." Lucas makes gestures with his hands between them and continues his argument, "If we let fear dictate our relationship then our friendship is doomed anyway." Riley looks into his impassioned stare. She knew something was about to change either way; if she chose to let herself be in a relationship with Lucas they would be a couple and if she did not; there would always be the encumbrance of their emotional connection which was a lot more than friendly admiration. Her thoughts drifted to their first date and when she had kissed him, she liked kissing Lucas Friar; and even though it was weird holding his hand she wanted to do it more often. "Riley?" he drew her from her thoughts. "Lucas, do you think if we become boyfriend and girlfriend it could workout between us?" "Yeah, as long as we are able to talk and I think that is something we are pretty good at except for that one time; but that was because of all the pressure from our peers. I think we have grown since then and I am ready to be your boyfriend if you're ready to be my girlfriend." "Can we take things slow? I don't want to risk rushing things and mess us up." "Riley of course, I would not want to have it any other way. Right now I'd like to pick up our conversation from earlier, only this time when I say how important you are to me, could you please leave out the part where you love me like a brother; because I definitely do not think of you as a sister." "I am sorry I lied Lucas because I am positive I do not see you as a brother either." Lucas smiles and pulls her into his arms and looks at her with a content smile and says, "Riley Matthews, you are very important to me, because of your support I was able to ride Tombstone the bull and you helped me survive in New York; and I would really like you to be my girlfriend." "I love it, yes I'll be your girlfriend." Lucas slowly lowered his lips to hers and just before kissing her he uttered the words they both needed to hear, "This is my moment." He kisses her gently but with a sweet sense of passion; because even though communication is an essential part of a relationship so is a physical, emotional, and spiritual connection. Just as the couple parted Maya, Zay, and Farkle returned from their walk. Maya looks at them and rolls her eyes saying, "So which side of her notebook is it?" Riley answered confidently, "Riley loves Lucas." Lucas adds, "and Lucas loves Riley." Zay looks at them with a mischievous grin, "guess that mean no sugar for me?" Lucas punches Zay's arm lightly and replies, "you're gonna have to get your own sugar, Riley is all mine and I'm all hers." Farkle looks at the group and says, "We gotta a lot of secrets to learn about life and now love." Riley's phone rings and she answers, "hi dad, everythings fine. Lucas conquered Tombstone the bull and now he's my boyfriend."

Cory can be heard yelling into the phone, "no, no boys, you can't have a boyfriend." The friends laugh as Lucas looks nervous and says, "oh boy, I really can't afford to lose anymore shoes."

 **Next: The group return to New York City and Riley and Lucas deal with parental interference and dating complications.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Real Dating Games and Noisy Bestfriends**

 **Parental Persuasion**

Standing in front of Riley's parents was quite intimidating, especially Mr. Matthews who was looking like he wanted to rip Lucas apart at any moment. "I am here to ask your permission to ask Riley out on a date and if I can be her boyfriend. So do I have your permission Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" Cory regards Lucas dismissively and replies gruffly, "No, Mr. Friar you cannot take my daughter out on a date. She is not ready to date especially not you." "Why not me sir?" Lucas asks respectfully. "Look at you, you're not a boy. You're a...a man child." Topanga looks at her husband disbelievingly and interjects, "Cory honey he is in your history class. He is nice boy and really cares about Riley. You are being ridiculous." Cory looks hurt as he responds to his wife's words, "You're suppose to be on my side sweetie." "No honey I am suppose to be on the right side, he's a nice boy. He is asking our permission, most guys these days don't even bother with that old fashioned stuff. I say we should let her go out with him." "Do I have to?" Cory ask despondently. "Yes, love of my life, it's time for our little girl to experience dating and her first boyfriend." "But I know the story. I lived the story and I know how it ends. Not well for me at all." "So, Mr. Matthews, is that a yes?" Lucas says after listening to the back and forward between his girlfriend's parents. "It's whatever she says." Cory answers pointing at Topanga. "Yes!" Lucas shouts while pumping his fist, "Thank you Mrs. Matthews and sir." Riley runs into the room at that moment and yells, "He said yes! We can date and be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucas smiles and replies, "unh huh, it's official for real now." Riley hugs her mom and dad "Thank you guys." Cory looks at his wife and says to his daughter, "thank your mom she's the one calling the shots." Topanga glares at him and Cory adds, "You're welcome sweetheart." Riley goes over to Lucas and says, "so what you got planned for our first official date?" Lucas smiles at her and his eyes sparkle mischievously. "That's for me to know and you to wait and see, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." He leaves with Riley smiling contently. "Best boyfriend in the world."

 **Noisy Best Friends**

Maya came in through the bay window per usual and saw her best friend holding a book but not reading. She has the goofiest look on her face and Maya knows she is thinking about her cowboy-friend. "Earth to Riley." Maya says as she waves her hands in front of Riley's daydreaming face." "Hi, Peaches." "What going on with you and cowboy-huckleberry?" Maya ask. "He asked my parents permission to date me as my official boyfriend. We're going out tomorrow." "Where is he taking you?" Maya ask with a wink. "Don't know he wants it to be a surprise. He is so romantic." Riley looks off into the distant sky. "So you are okay with a mysterious date huh?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be, it's Lucas. I know i'll like wherever he takes me." "That's not the point." Maya chides. "Then what is the point?" "We need to know the locale so you can dress properly and all." "I think I can figure that out, I'll just ask Lucas for some hints." "So you're really not curious about where he's going to take you?" "Maybe a little, but not enough to worry... but you sound a tad bit noisy." "I just think I should know...I mean you should know what to expect on your date." "Don't worry Maya it will be fine." "Yeah sure, unless he takes you to a barn." Maya mumbles incoherently.

 **Farkle and Zay Inquisition Lucas at Topangas**

The boys are sitting at their regular spot at Topanga's "So where are you taking her?" Farkle ask "Yeah man, where are you taking Cotton Candy Face?" Zay chimes in on Farkles inquiry." "Guys, Riley doesn't even know so why would I tell you, especially you Zay, you can't keep a secret to save your life." "Sure I can I just chose not to because there are so many great Lucas stories to tell; like that time when that girl…" "Okay Zay that's enough the last thing I need is you telling stories about me and some girl." "Farkle wants to know, what happen with Lucas and some girl?" Zay smiles at Lucas and tells Farkle, "I'll tell you later." Farkle looks at Lucas and ask, "Are you going to tell us or not?" "Not." Lucas replies and walks out of Topanga's as Maya enters and they nod as a greeting. Maya joins a baffled and befuddled Farkle and Zay who are and even more curious. Maya looks at the two, "Well did the cowboy spill the beans or not?" "No." The two boys respond in unison. "How about Riley, what did she say?" Farkle ask. "She hasn't a clue about his plans and is letting the chips fall where they may. But I got a plan." "Why don't we just leave the lovebirds alone." Zay suggest eliciting an eye roll from Maya and a nod of agreement from Farkle. "We can't because inquiring Mayas want to know." "Okay, but Riley and Lucas are not going to like this at all." Farkle states matter of factly. "Don't care. Are you guys in or out?" "I'm in sugar." replies Zay. "Me too but if we get caught I am going to deny all implications of my involvement in this debacle." Farkle responds adamantly. "So here's the plan." The three discuss discreetly how they intend to extract the information about Lucas and Riley's date from an unsuspecting Lucas Friar. "Let the dating games begin!" Zay shouts.

 **Next: Maya leads Zay and Farkle on a quest to discover Lucas' plans for his date with Riley. Lucas uses his own games to leave the trio of bandits behind so he can have Riley all to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dodgeball Dating**

"The dates tonight, cowboy most likely is gonna take her to a movie so they can hold hands in the popcorn and get all mushy ugh." Maya explains to Farkle and Zay who had spent the day following and questioning Lucas about his plans with Riley later on that evening to no avail. Lucas had repeatedly told his two friends that it was none of their business and he just wanted to spend some time alone with his girlfriend. Lucas was beaming with joy every time he called Riley his girlfriend. "This is pointless Maya, Lucas is not gonna take her to a lame movie, he was looking all googley eyed and talking about making this date super special for his Princess Dancing Sunshine." "To my dismay I must agree with the dumb-dumb here Maya, Lucas is not going to make it that easy for us to follow him and Riley especially since he knows we are on the prowl for information on their date and you know what I have no more time to waste on this I am meeting my beloved Isadora. We have plans for this evening ourselves so farewell and good luck chasing the love birds." "You're flaking out on me Farkle for a date with your girlfriend. Not cool Farkle" "Sorry Maya when true love beckons the Farkle, Farkle heeds the call." Farkle speaks out into the distance facing the exit, "Here I come my sweet Isadora I fly to thee on the wings of love." Farkle bows and leaves with a resounding "I am Farkle." Zay ponders a question while staring intently at Maya and she says rather sarcastically, "Whatcha staring at Bam-Bam?" "I was just wondering since Lucas and Riley and Farkle and Smackle have dates tonight that maybe you'd like to just hang out, you know with me? I mean instead of playing dodgeball date with Riley and Lucas." "You don't want to find out what Lucas is up to for his first official date with Riley?" "Uh, sure I'd love too but he doesn't want us to know and I think the respectful thing to do is to leave them alone. So how about you and me bowling?" "Okay we can hang but no bowling, who knows we just might run into the lovebirds accidently if we go some place interesting."

 **Dolled up Riley**

Riley was nervous. Her mom had helped her get ready after Maya bailed out on her. The nerve of her best friend to leave her in her hour of need. "So how do I look mom?" Riley turned to face her mom wearing a hot pink vintage style dress with a caramel colored skinny belt, white jacket, and caramel colored boots. Riley wore her hair in an Audrey Hepburn updo style. Her mom had done her makeup so it was simple accentuating her natural beauty. Topanga smiled and hugged her squeezing her gently. "You look beautiful sweetie, I think we are going to have to sneak you out the bay window or watch your father die of a heart attack for the billionth time." "Thanks mom." Riley felt gorgeous and jittery at the same time. She wondered what Lucas would say when he saw her. She took one last look in the mirror then told her mom she was ready.

 **Picking up Riley**

Lucas was terrified as he sat between the menacing looking Mr. Matthews and the equally ominous glaring Auggie. "So Mr. Friar finally got whatcha wanted huh?" "Sir, if you mean Riley officially being my girlfriend then yes sir. However sir I think you should know that Riley is very important to me and I would never ever do anything to hurt her." "Oh Mr. Friar my boy, I am sitting here thinking and contemplating on just how to get rid of you, you, You! Take my daughter away from me, huh I think not." Cory points his finger at Lucas intimidatingly, "I am watching Mr. Friar. After all I am the falcon and I see all." Lucas swallows hard and says, "I understand sir." Lucas then turns to what he thought would be a less intense person to engage in conversation with, Auggie. However Lucas ended up gulping as he looked into a pair of piercing eyes that screamed hurt my sister and you die. He had never been so relieved in his life when Riley and her mother entered the room. Topanga noticed the petrified look on Lucas' face and asked the two men in her life, "okay what did you two do to him, he looks completely terrified." "I did what any loving father would do Topanga I explained some things to Mr. Friar about dating my little girl. Isn't that right Mr. Friar?" Cory put his hand on Lucas' shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "Right sir, whatever you say sir." "And what about you Auggie, what did you "say" to Lucas?" "Mom, it's not so much what I said as much as it is what I made clear with my eyes just my eyes." He looks at Lucas fiercely and excuses himself. After Auggie leaves Lucas stands up and greets Riley looking at her for the first time since she entered the room with her mom. "Hi Riley, you look absolutely gorgeous." "Heh!" a flabbergasted Cory interjects. "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." "Did no one hear me say heh, that means cut it out." Topanga punches Corey in the arm and tells him to leave the couple alone. "Well are you ready to go?" Lucas ask nervously. "Sure." "Have her back by curfew." "Yes sir." Riley and Lucas leave the apartment holding hands. "He was holding her hand Topanga. I don't like this." He falls to the couch holding his chest and Topanga sits beside him. "Well get used to it buddy." she lays her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her.

 **First Try is a Charm**

"I think we are being followed" Riley spoke as she leaned in close to Lucas in line at the One World Observatory pointing at the couple standing a few feet away from them. "Farkle and Smackle. What are they doing here?" "I don't know, do you think they are following us?" "I don't know, but it doesn't matter it suppose to be just the two of us and it is going to be just the two of us. This date is very important to me." "So what are we going to do now?" "Let's go, I made multiple plains I knew our friends were up to no good and would be scheming to find out where I was taking you. I have no intentions of letting them ruin this for us." Lucas and Riley sneak out of the observatory but are noticed by Smackle. Smackle smiles at Farkle adoringly and says, "I think I just saw Lucas and Riley leaving, I know they saw us but they didn't come over to say hi, we could have made this a double date." "I think that's the point my love they want to be alone, no double dates and no noisy friends." "Oh, I see. They are officially a couple now then and this is their first official date." "Yeah, I hope Maya takes a hint and leaves them alone." "I highly doubt that. After all Riley has been an intricate part of her life for a long time and this has to be difficult for her." "I suppose you're right, but Lucas is determined to have Riley to himself. I have never seen a more committed cowboy." "Of course I am and this shall prove to be a very interesting Lucas and Riley story." "My dearest please leave the storytelling to the school crier." The two say in unison, "Zay!"

 **Maya's Ball**

When Maya saw them get on the subway it was instinctive to hide and figure how to follow them unnoticed. Zay protested but she would not be deterred. Riley sees the blonde head and knows immediately that it is Maya. "Lucas, Zay and Maya are on the train. What do you want to do?" Riley asked "Get off at the next stop and make a run for it." Lucas replied. As soon as the train stopped and the doors opened off rushed Lucas tugging Riley behind him. And so it began as Maya dragged a reluctant Zay on an all out game of chase through streets of New York City. "Finally we lost them." Lucas declared. "Yeah, and look where we are." Riley was pointing at a large familiar building. Lucas looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled. "The library perfect place for our first official date." "You don't think it's lame or boring?" Riley inquired. "No, it's kinda romantic seeing as it's where we really started to get to know each other. So you wanna?" "More than anything." Riley and Lucas entered the library as a breathless Maya and Zay stumbled onto the spot where the couple had been standing. "They went in their." Maya declared. "Why would Lucas take Riley to the library for their date? What's so special about the library. It's just a bunch of dusty old books." "It's there spot. Where they talk and get to know each other. It's special to them." "Figures." Zay comments sarcastically. "Let's go in already." "No! I think we should respect their wishes and leave them alone. Riley will always be your best friend Maya. Lucas isn't taking your place. Riley got room in her heart for both of you. Let her have her first official date with Lucas alone." Maya looks up at the building sadly. "How'd you know?" Maya asked forlornly. "I pay attention to more than stuff going on with Lucas. I could tell you a hundred good Maya stories." " Really?" the blonde beauty looks at Zay expectantly. "Let's go bowling and I'll tell you a couple." the two walk off.

 **Alone and in Love at Last**

Lucas and Riley sat at their table in the library with a copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ between them. They were taking turns reading paragraphs from the book and discussing the book. They spent time talking about each other and why they liked each other. Lucas stopped reading and talking and took her hand in his. He spoke softly yet vehemently, "I love you Riley Matthews and now I know how." he kisses her lips gently. Riley smiles and says, "I love you too."


End file.
